Talk:Avalo Pizarro
Can someone tell if he is wearing the Impel Down uniform? He is the only one, aside Shiryuu, to not wear the prisoner uniform. Yatanogarasu, 14:44, February 3 2010 (UTC) Drills? Drills for hands? This guy has got to be the tunnerler DF user Ivankov mentioned! Hey, if everyone assumed who Basco Shot, Catarina Devon, and San Juan Wolf were and turned out right, I'm sure this will turn out to be right, too. - BattleFranky202 * Would also explain why he's not wearing the uniform. He's been "free" much longer than the others. Still, best to leave it out until we know for sure since it can be added in easy. 00:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) * Some over at Arlong Park think that it's some sort of Machine Gun. It is hard to tell, though. ::We should wait until the next chapters. He might be the tunnel digger, but as of now it's just speculation. There are multiple possibilities why he's not wearing the uniform: 1) He is the tunneller and escaped a long time ago. 2) He was incarcerated recently like Crocodile and took his clothes from the store. 3)He was incarecrated in hisown cloths like Ace or Jinbei. El Chupacabra 16:02, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :: If he is the tunneler of Impel Down, I don't think it's because of a DF. He looks like a cyborg to me. Drill hands... Those horns... Anyway, his name, "abalo" is the word for quake or shake (portuguese/spanish). People feel "abalos" when a drilling machine is working. Seems suspicios to me... Del D. Teach 20:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'd just as soon assume that he's a Lion Zoan type DF user; there's just as much evidence as there is for being the tunneler (i.e. looks cat-like with a mane and slit eyes, his epitet is "corrupt king" (of the jungle, probably)) either way there's no way to know for certain till the next chapter. Kingluffy1 06:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Translation of Epithet His epithet is 悪政王 (Akusei-Ō). Ō is "king", but the word "Akusei" does not mean "corrupt". I think that "misgovernment" or "misrule" are appropriate about translation of this word. In this situation a meaning subtlely changes. --Klobis 12:44, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Then let's change this to "misruling king". I wonder, does this mean that he was the king of a nation but abused his position? He would be not the first ruler in Impel Down, Ivankov was the "queen" of an island as well. El Chupacabra 14:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Not to mention the former prince, current pirate, who Ivankov changed into a woman. A corrupt king is more often than not one who misrules, while a misruling king does not have to be necessarily corrupt. But I would still keep it as "Corrupt King", at least until we know more about Pizzaro or get an official translation of what his epithet should be in english (assuming we ever get one).--Uncanny Ultrabeast 15:56, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Akusei can also mean "bad voice" (n), "evil speaking" (n), "malignancy" (adj-na,n), "malignant (cancer)" (adj-na,n), "misgovernment" (n), "pernicious" (anemia) (n), or "virulence" (n). Sorry, just had to put it out there... --Reikson 17:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) >Reikson You seem to know Japanese well, but, as for the meaning of this word, it is settled by kanji. I say once again, the meaning of this word is "misgovernment" or "misrule", and it is not "corrupt". :Naw, I got those definitions from an online dictionary. Plus, the translation I found at OneManga gives his epithet as 'Wicked King', so that's all up in the air... --Reikson 15:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Impel Down Arc As of now, isn't it incorrect to include him as part of the Impel Down arc? He wasn't even mentioned once, and his first appearance was in the Whitebeard War arc, so saying that he was rescued in the Impel Down arc is wrong, as we never saw it happen. The small amount of information included should go either in his his history, or be stated in the Whitebeard War section. I'm going to do that now, I just wanted to explain why I decided to do so SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 11:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Removed speculation Can you guys please refrain from writing sentences begining with "perhaps" ? --New Babylon 16:52, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sengoku's Blast Where in the manga does it show Pizarro and Shiliew flying farther away? I looked through the chapter and found nothing. They definitely got hit, but they didn't appear to go any farther.Pacifista15 03:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, since they were blasted back, it is highly doubtful that their feet were on the ground for the whole of the distance traveled, thus the "flying" part.DancePowderer 03:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but they didn't appear to go any farther than the other crew members. That's what I'm trying to say.Pacifista15 01:40, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Who ever wrote it probably meant they were sent flying further away from either a previous attack or further away from where they were. I don't know. Change it if you want.DancePowderer 01:51, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Something that might be, trivia worthy? Shouldn't it be mentioned under his trivia, that he is most cat-like looking character in One Piece without having eaten a Devil Fruit, before hand?A Wikia Helper 20:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) No, because Kuro has already taken care of that, as has Lucci.DancePowderer 21:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Weapons section? Shouldn't there be a weapons section for Catarina Devon, Jesus Burgess, Avalo Pizzaro, Vasco Shot, Doc Q, Shiliew, like there is for Blackbeard?ThemoderndaykingSolomon 19:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Not at Impel Down Technically it is only speculation that he was at Impel Down, as nothing shows him being there. He is never seen at Impel Down, Ivankov did not mention him, and he was not wearing the Impel Down uniform. I think the Impel Down section in his history should be removed.The capoe123 01:29, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice observation but Blackbeard gave a chance to the prisoners from level 6 to fight to death and those who survive become his members.. From where did Pizarro showed up if he wasnt there? I'm pretty sure that he was one of them.. 01:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC) For all we know Blackbeard may have picked him up en route to Marineford (cause I don't think he was there when the Blackbeard Pirates first arrived).The capoe123 01:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Its just speculation. Picked him up from where? Calm belt? We got the information that Teach released the strongest level 6 prisoners of Impel Down. True about clothes but Ivankov and his gang had their own outfits. 01:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he came from Level 5.5 then. Where do you think he picked up the clothes? The Calm Belt?The capoe123 01:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Uh, when Blackbeard returned to Marineford, and when the Marines were saying that the prisoners who followed him were from Level 6, they included Pizarro. 02:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC) There is no other place he could have come from. The Tarai Current has no islands or landmasses in it since it's an express route. He's from Impel Down Level 6. 02:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Although "filler", it was seen along with the other new member in the anime, when Brandnew explained to Sengoku what Teach did at Impel Down. I don't remember the episode though. :it was episode 490... :...and Brandnew said Teach took with him 4 prisoners: Catarina Devon, Wolf, Avalo Pizarro and Vasco Shot. Erm. But Avalo doesn't need to come necessarily from Level 6. Brandnew counts four prisoners coming from there without implying that they were the winners of Blackbeard's casting in chapter 581. And we know that Devon, Wolf, Shot and Shiliew were locked up in Level 6. Avalo just showed up in Marineford. So where's the problem with this? With his drill arms it wouldn't be such an obstacle to hide somewhere inside Marineford (esp. if he was the one who dug the tunnels through the Impel Down walls) - or he could have stayed back on the Marine warship to ensure a way back out of Impel Down. I think we should at least put out that this isn't quite clear. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 23:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Those turned out to be gauntlets, not drills. Shiliew wasn't in his cell when the Blackbeard Pirates made them fight, he was already out. It was even said that the pirates with Blackbeard were ones from Level 6. Clothing is not indicative of anything. Devon was wearing a cape, Shiliew was locked up in his prison uniform, Shot had his hat on. Just because Pizarro had more clothes on than the others doesn't mean he wasn't there. 23:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well then keep it as it is. But still, there is NO proof for the assumption. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 23:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Strawberry even said they were all prisoners from Impel Down, and then named him in lineup when he was listing others. Why would they include him if he wasn't from Impel Down? http://www.mangareader.net/103-47876-2/one-piece/chapter-576.html. 23:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Remember, when Crocodile was in his cell, he wore the prisoner's clothes, but the moment he left, he went to change clothes. Maybe the same goes for Pizarro, he changed out of his clothes right after leaving his cell, while the others did not for some reason (Devon said she was sick of her prisoners' clothes, maybe there was nothing for her to change into within the prison, but there was for Pizarro). Who knows? 02:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Unconfirmed Height of 360 cm appeared, i removed the line with height and the top page got screwed up. Sorry. Fist of the South Land (talk) 21:00, November 1, 2016 (UTC)